


ain't together

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: 14-15, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, it's like high school but younger, they're younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: The perfect moment is already too late.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	ain't together

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically way before they get together officially but it's like, the start of romance, the point where platonic ends and romantic starts! they're also like 14-15 and goofy

The soft ruffling of trees, the warm rays of sunlight, the distant chattering of birds. Calm.

It started out the exact opposite - just the two of them goofing off outside, looking for worms, picking flowers and playing hide and seek. Laughter filled the large park as the two chased each other down, not bothered by dirt staining their clothes when they fell to the ground, tears of joy in their eyes as they locked eyes. Then they sat under one of the bigger trees in the park, enjoying the nice shade as they talked about anything and everything, voices quiet and words hushed.

And then Violet looked up into the maze of the strong and thick branches that held more delicate branches who babysat little green leaves, their chattering loud whenever the slightest breeze would float by, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'm climbing to the top."

Minnie immediately looks at her with wide, concerned eyes, lips slightly parted from shock. "What?"

"You heard me." Violet grins at her before jumping to her feet, hands reaching out for the nearest branch, foot already propped up on the bark. Minnie scrambles off the ground.

"What? Violet! That's too high!"

"Only if you let it be," she mutters as she pulls herself up, holding on tightly as she slowly rises to her knees. "What, dangerous?"

"Kinda!" Minnie takes a step back and looks all the way up, running a hand through her hair. "You're insane."

She snorts, looking down at Minnie. "No, _you're_ chicken."

Minnie frowns at that and hurries to the place Violet started, copying her technique. "Fuck no. Come on. Move over. First one there is a loser."

"You're on!"

The two of them climb fast but cautiously, determination and wariness in their veins. The branches only quiver slightly as they climb, not used to the sudden weight but not complaining. Violet locks eyes with Minnie a few times and has to take a second before she climbs higher because, fuck, hurrying to the top, her eyes filled with mischief and hair completely ruffled, she couldn't look prettier, and she doesn’t quite know what to do with that information.

They both reach the thickest branch at the top at the same time, their "First!" echoing through the thick green crown of the tree as their hands slap against it, taking a second before continuing their journey.

Violet pulls herself up with ease, settling on the wood with her leg bent at the knee, holding it to her chest with one hand while the other holds onto the trunk. Minnie is only a foot or two away but she has more difficulty sitting, exhaustion setting it after the adrenaline rush goes. She leans her back against the trunk and closes her eyes, breathing heavily. Violet laughs.

"Shut up," she mutters with no bite, a smile growing on her face. "You've climbed trees since you were, like, 4."

"A pro."

They sit there, waving their legs back and forth, tearing off some leaves and ruffling them up into little green roses. Minnie takes a couple and manages to combine them into a medium, ripe green rose, the petals large and pointing outwards without jumping out of the shape. 

She reaches over with a dreamy smile on her face and, completely unexpectedly, sticks it behind Violet's ear, her hand intentionally or unintentionally brushing softly against her cheek. She slides her hand down and keeps it on her shoulder for a moment, studying her, her eyes meeting Violet's. Said girl only stares at her with twinkling eyes, partially lit up by the spaces in leaves that let light travel through, the usual grayish green color of her eyes now the green of fresh mint she’d sprinkle into her tea. 

She notices the soft light blush that dances on her cheeks and the way her breath hitches the moment Minnie brings her hand back up to her cheek, cupping it gently. 

It would be so easy to pull away and laugh it off, to just climb down and continue living this way, experiencing soft and tender and totally not platonic moments, just waiting. Because that's what she's been doing so far, waiting for the perfect moment, waiting for either prom, a party, something _special_ , the _exact_ right moment, but then she realizes that could never happen because they only know they have right _now_ and today, and tomorrow might not even be a possibility. 

And as she also realizes she's tired of waiting she thinks, _screw a perfect moment_ , and she leans forward and with the slightest tilt of her head, she presses her lips against Violet's, shutting her eyes tight. 

Embarrassment and shame hit her for a second, because really, _what_ was she doing? Things were going fine and she just fucked it all up, everything was going to be ruined, she was kissing Violet, her best friend, a _girl_ , but then she feels Violet's hand on her arm and instead of pulling back she pushes even closer. 

Minnie never dreamed of this, of them smiling sheepishly at each other and slowly climbing down, holding hands. She dreamed of much more unrealistic scenarios, of grand reveals and confessions with confetti and rainbow banners carried by planes, but somehow, this all felt more unreal than any of her thoughts. Maybe it was because her mind was clouded with tender love, or maybe it was because Violet's fingers intertwined perfectly with hers like they were made to fit together, made to hold and love, and when they hugged they slotted together perfectly as if they truly belonged together. 

They walk the long way to Minnie's house and since it was already late when they got to the park, the sky is dark by the time they're halfway home and the lamp posts shine brightly, the circle below them lit up while the rest of the world hides in darkness. They laugh and chuckle as they make their way down sidewalks, hands still clasped together, twirling every few steps, sharing quick pecks on the lips under each and every lamp post. 

And even after that, even when Minnie lays in bed alone and is supposed to be sleeping, she thinks about Violet's eyes and hair and her blush that stayed present throughout the evening, her soft hands and soft face and her lips and she knows she's not falling asleep anytime soon, rolling over with a wide grin on her face.


End file.
